In interfacing optical and electronic circuitry, the art has looked to separability of connection in various ways and has typically attained this function by providing a separable optical interface through releasable light-conducting components. As these practices have been implemented by connectors, splices, and the like, they have shown in common a requirement for alignment of optical fibers through separable release, or alignment of an optical fiber and the active area of an emitter or detector, again through separability. The transmission loss characteristics of optically separable arrangements have frequently not satisfied demands, absent quite careful adjustment on an individual basis.
An alternative to optical separability in optoelectronic systems is to rely on electrical separation, in which case the system optical links and interfaces with transducers may be rendered permanent during use. Apparatus of this general character heretofore known has not met application requirements, particularly with respect to maximizing transmission path length free from electromagnetic radiation (EMR) interference.